Deux Fils
by Chl007
Summary: Dans le monde des humains, Iôzen entend les pleurs d'un enfant. Celui-ci deviendra son fils. OS sur l'adoption d'Ichirohiko, le désir d'être parents... plus fort que tout.


_Depuis le temps que j'ai envie d'écrire sur ce fandom que j'adore... voilà qui est chose faite !_

 _Voici un petit OS sur l'adoption d'Ichirohiko par Iôzen et sa compagne (dont on ne connaît pas le nom : j'ai pris la liberté de la nommer Aname)._

 _Je ne sais pas si grand-monde lira cette fiction vu la fréquentation du site et de ce fandom, mais je la publie quand même avec joie. Ça me fait plaisir de partager sur cet univers pour lequel j'ai vraiment eu un énorme coup de foudre et que je trouve passionnant. Aux rares lecteurs qui passeront par là, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Ce serait génial de rencontrer d'autres fans de ce monde ! :-)_

 _Très bonne lecture et peut-être à bientôt !_

* * *

 **Deux Fils**

La capuche détrempée lui gouttait devant les yeux. Il fendait la foule des humains en direction du passage vers Jûtengai. Il était désolé de s'être emporté contre Aname. Il devait aller s'excuser.

Iôzen s'arrêta soudain dans la rue bondée. Les humains s'écartèrent de lui et le contournèrent en l'ignorant. Le sanglier ferma à demi ses yeux, tendit l'oreille. Par-dessus le brouhaha incessant des humains et le souffle humide du vent, il perçut une nouvelle fois le cri. Étrangement faible. Mais pourtant tout proche.

La Bête se tourna vers la ruelle d'où provenait le bruit et s'y avança. Il se retrouva seul, frôlant les murs ruisselants du fait de sa carrure imposante. Son ombre recouvra l'objet émetteur du cri plaintif. Un parapluie. Il y eut un silence, puis d'autres pleurs. Iôzen fronça les sourcils et se pencha pour soulever l'ombrelle.

Posé à l'abri sous le parapluie, un carton contenait des couvertures blanches. Et au creux de ces couvertures était emmitouflé un petit corps tremblotant, dont le visage blême était baigné de pleurs. Le bébé agitait ses poings minuscules, sans se soucier du hochet déposé près de lui. Iôzen se pencha un peu plus en écarquillant les yeux une telle chose était impensable dans le monde des Bêtes.

 **« Un enfant abandonné… »** souffla-t-il.

Le bébé se tut subitement alors que le sanglier le portait dans ses bras. Calmé, il écarquilla grand ses yeux bleus, leva les bras et fourragea ses petites mains dans le pelage chaud d'Iôzen, avant de se blottir contre lui et de fermer les paupières. La Bête sourit, attendrie. Ce nourrisson avait beau être humain, il ne le craignait pas.

Il ne le craignait pas… et Iôzen se savait incapable de le reposer dans son carton et de s'en aller. Cet enfant était tout seul, sans personne pour veiller sur lui, le choyer, le protéger. Il n'avait que quelques semaines. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là.

Mais… cet enfant était un enfant humain…

Alors qu'il entendait le petit cœur fragile battre contre le sien, les pensées d'Iôzen revinrent vers Aname. Elle voulait un enfant, tellement. Mais ils n'y parvenaient pas. Depuis des mois, ils tentaient de procréer ensemble, en vain. Iôzen n'aimait pas voir son épouse malheureuse ainsi, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien.

Rien ?

Il considéra la petite frimousse pâle désormais endormie. Le bébé était toujours serré contre lui, profitant de sa chaleur. Les humains étaient faibles face aux ténèbres qui pouvaient les consumer, oui. Ces ténèbres était un danger pour Jûtengai. Iôzen le savait. Mais si cet enfant devenait son fils… ? Il l'élèverait comme une Bête, parmi les Bêtes. Il serait toujours présent pour lui. Si les ténèbres menaçaient un jour d'envahir son cœur, il saurait s'en rendre compte… il saurait lutter pour protéger cet enfant humain. Cette Bête…

Cet enfant qu'il nommerait son fils. Avec fierté et amour.

Iôzen enveloppa doucement le petit humain endormi dans sa cape et quitta les lieux en silence. Reprenant son chemin il parcourut les ruelles du passage. De retour à Jûtengai, il rabattit en arrière sa capuche d'un geste de la tête, découvrant sa face animale, avec son long nez et ses défenses. Parcourant les rues en maintenant le bébé au chaud contre lui, Iôzen regagna sa demeure. Dans le salon était assise Aname.

 **« Tu es rentré. »** constata-t-elle seulement.

 **« Je suis désolé. »** dit-il en baissant les yeux. **« Tu avais raison. Et je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter ainsi. Je suis désolé. »** répéta-t-il.

Aname se leva, s'approcha de lui et frotta tendrement son museau contre le sien.

 **« Ce n'est rien. »**

Puis elle remarqua qu'il tenait quelque chose dissimulé contre lui, dans les pans de son vêtement.

 **« Que nous as-tu ramené là ? »**

Iôzen hésita, déploya finalement sa cape pour lui révéler l'enfant. Aname écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'il s'expliquait :

 **« Je l'ai trouvé dans un carton, seul sous la pluie. »**

 **« Un carton ? »** répéta Aname dans un murmure troublé, n'osant y croire.

Elle fixa le petit corps endormi, puis son mari, sans une parole.

 **« Il a été abandonné. Je ne pouvais pas… »**

Iôzen n'avait pas fini sa phrase que sa compagne avait pris le nourrisson dans ses bras et le berçait doucement. Elle pleurait sans bruit, et son sourire était aussi rayonnant que le jour où ils avaient uni leurs vies.

 **« Il sera notre fils. »**

 **« Je sais qu'il est humain, mais… »** commença Iôzen.

Encore une fois, Aname ne le laissa pas terminer. Bien entendu, elle aussi connaissait les ténèbres. Mais son désir d'être mère, si longtemps contrarié, était plus fort que tout. Les risques d'adopter cet enfant humain, elle les connaissait et les assumait. Tout comme Iôzen lui-même avait d'ores et déjà accepté de les assumer en amenant ce nourrisson à Jûtengai, au cœur même de leur propre maison. Au cœur même de leurs vies, à compter de ce jour.

 **« Cela n'a aucune importance. Nous l'élèverons comme l'un des nôtres… nous serons toujours là pour lui. »**

Le sanglier sourit et frotta de nouveau son museau contre celui d'Aname, heureux de constater qu'elle partageait ses pensées, avant de glisser tendrement ses doigts dans les minuscules cheveux fins du garçonnet que sa compagne berçait toujours avec douceur.

 **« Oh, Iôzen. »** soupira celle-ci. **« C'est fantastique. Nous allons être parents de deux adorables enfants… »**

Le sabreur interrompit son geste et adressa à Aname un regard interloqué.

 **« Deux ? »**

 **« Oui. La confirmation m'a été remise quand tu étais absent… les examens sont positifs. »**

Aname sourit à son mari avec amour et conclut avec émotion :

 **« Je suis enceinte, Iôzen. Ce sera aussi un garçon. »**

Le sanglier ferma les yeux en sentant des larmes de bonheur se former aux coins de ses paupières. Prenant garde au petit enfant qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras, il serra Aname contre lui. C'était sans conteste le plus beau jour de leur vie. Après des mois d'attente et d'essais infructueux, alors qu'ils avaient cessé d'y croire… Deux fils.

Ils auraient deux fils.


End file.
